


Bits and Pieces

by AquosEvolved



Series: Unwearied Heart [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Recovery, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved
Summary: It used to be that Corrin fell asleep first and Azura lovingly watched over him as he slept. The roles have reversed.[Day 5, Breathe]
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Unwearied Heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Bits and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I just barely scraped by with finishing this on time.

Within Princess Azura’s private quarters, all was silent and calm. The gleam of a crescent moon dappled in through a window. It was by this light that Corrin watched over his love while she slept. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t even have the opportunity, seeing as he and Azura weren’t even betrothed yet, let alone married. Things had been far from normal for both of them, though, so the rest of the royal family was more than willing to look the other way. For that, he was deeply grateful.

Azura lay on her side, facing him. How he wanted to reach out to stroke her cheek, to brush her hair from her face, to hold her in his arms. But he didn’t dare. She looked so peaceful. Though her recovery was going smoothly, she still had much to deal with. Much to cause her strife. He wouldn’t dare risk waking her from sweet slumber, especially not for such selfish reasons. And so the silver-haired man contented himself with watching over her.

A yawn passed Corrin’s lips.  _ I really ought to sleep soon. _ He reprimanded himself. But he wanted to cherish the moment for just a little longer. Despite his wishes, his eyelids became heavier and heavier. No matter how he tried to fight it, sleep was eager to take him.

The silver-haired man had nearly fallen asleep when he heard something. Azura let out a quiet noise that was a cross between a yelp and a gasp. Corrin found an extra reserve of strength to force his eyes back open and found Azura’s expression had twisted. She knit her eyebrows together and her mouth was slightly agape.

Over the next several seconds, her breathing became increasingly shallow. Fear gripped Corrin’s chest. Weeks had passed without any episodes, yet he had lived in constant fear that he would lose her again. With his usual lack of hesitation, he reached out to firmly plant a hand on her shoulder and lightly jostle her.

Azura woke with a start and wrenched her arm away from him. Another half-yelp half-gasp escaped her. She squinted, recognition passed through her eyes, and she began to calm.

“Corrin?” Azura whispered breathlessly. “Is everything alright?”

“I woke you up to ask the same.” Corrin answered.

Azura broke eye contact to look, sidelong, at the ceiling. “I’m fine. It was just...just a nightmare.” It wasn’t often that she thought out loud, but she’d done it often enough for him to tell that was what she was doing.

Even though he already knew the answer, Corrin couldn’t help but ask. “Do you wa-” He was silenced by a finger gently pressed to his lips.

“I want to go back to sleep.” Azura said plainly. With that, she turned on to her other side. Corrin moved closer to wrap his body around hers. If she minded, she said nothing.

The silver-haired man yawned quietly. He was worried about nothing. Everything was fine. Azura was fine. There was no need to deprive himself of sleep. He leaned up to lay a kiss against the crown of her head and then finally allowed himself to close his eyes, ready for sleep to take him.

“I was trying to sing…” Azura muttered.

Corrin responded groggily. “Nnh?”

“In my nightmare. I was trying to sing, but I couldn’t.” She explained. Corrin’s mind returned to their first night back at the pond. To how broken she looked when her body and voice both gave way.

“I couldn’t sing. I couldn’t speak. Before long, I couldn’t even breathe.” She shuddered against him, prompting him to hold her even tighter.

“That explains the panting.” Corrin mused.

“How do you mean?”

“You were panting and gasping in your sleep. That’s why I-” A yawn interrupted him. “-woke you up. I was worried that something was wrong…” Though already quiet, his voice faded even further towards the end.

“Oh…” Azura murmured, her tone sympathetic and soothing. She leaned her head back against him and curled one of her hands around one of his. “I’m sorry for worrying you, love.”

A dry chuckle escaped him. “Not your fault.” He assured. And then all was silent and calm in their quarters. Corrin once more began to drift off.

“Corrin..?” Once more, Azura’s voice grounded him.

“Hmm?”

“What would you do…if I lost my voice?” She asked.

He couldn’t lie to himself - especially not when he was tired as he was - that was definitely a fear that had crossed his mind before. But what he told her was the same thing he always told himself when he had such thoughts.

“I fell in love with  _ you _ , Azura.” He answered, voice a little louder.

“But what if I could never sing for you again..?” In contrast, Azura’s voice got even quieter.

“Your song may have drawn me to you, but it wasn’t what made me fall in love with you.” Corrin insisted. His voice rose even more, incapable of quieting himself when talking about what he was passionate about. And what could he be more passionate about than he was for the woman he loved more than life itself?

“But…”

“No buts.” Corrin forced himself to quiet down. “I love you, Azura.”

“I...I love you too.”

Azura relaxed again, and then Corrin finally drifted off.


End file.
